


Call Me Friendship

by Tauriel_Greenleaf



Category: NOT FANFICTION!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tauriel_Greenleaf/pseuds/Tauriel_Greenleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story of Laurianna, a young, orphaned elleth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I was five, barely more than a baby, when the orcs destroyed my childhood. I was getting flowers from the meadow to decorate our table... or ,at least, that's what I thought I was doing. I ran through the meadow, grabbing flowers as I went, not a dark thought in my mind. Once I had gathered enough flowers, I began to make my happy, carefree way back to the cottage where I lived with my parents on the edge of Terren, our king's realm, in Guisa.

 

All the way home I skipped, eager to show my mum all the flowers that I had gathered. However, when I reached the place where my house should have been, all I could see was FIRE. Frantic, I ran around my flaming home, desperate to find my parents. When I did, I screamed louder than I had ever screamed before in my life. They were NOT alive as I had been hoping, they weren't even burned so I knew the fire hadn't killed them. Then I saw them, the arrows, they were sticking out of my parents’ backs. Black arrows, white feathers. Orc arrows. I started to run towards where they lay, not believing that they were truly dead, when he grabbed my waist. Aireth, Terren's son. I squirmed and wriggled, trying to get away from him. Eventually, I grew too tired to fight him anymore and after I'd promised not to do anything stupid, he released me. Brushing the dirt off of my dress, I slowly walked over to where my parents lay, untouched, in the grass. I sat down next to their bodies and just began to speak to them as if they were alive. About an hour later, when I had run out of things to say, Aireth asked me if I wished to stay with him in his father's palace, at least until they could find me a more permanent place to stay.

 

After that fateful day, I can no longer see myself following in my parent's footsteps and becoming a healer. My desire for revenge is just too strong for me to do that. When the orcs killed my parents, I lost the carefree innocence that all children have. I am now one of the best warriors that Guisa has ever seen, my only competition being my best friend, Aireth. 

I am fearless.

 

Call.

 

Me.

 

Red.


	2. Time Skip....

Note... There is a 616 year time skip between when Laurianna's parents are killed and when the first chapter begins...

 List of current characters:

 

  1. Laurianna
  2. Aireth
  3. Eliath
  4. Terren
  5. Alia 
  6. Cassiopeia
  7. Suriella




End file.
